It was the nightmare before christmas
by Shepo
Summary: A dark and bloody version of the children's classic Christmas poem.


**It Was The Nightmare Before Christmas **

It was Christmas Eve night and all across town,

Evil creatures were stirring including that clown.

The children were asleep tucked tight in their beds,

Not knowing something was coming to cut off their heads.

No one knew what it was or quite what it looked like,

For most who saw it screamed as they lost their eyesight.

Their eyes turned all gooey then dropped out their sockets,

Like coins that fall through the holes in your pockets.

It came every Christmas to take one away,

One who'd been naughty earlier that day.

And on this night the one it had chose,

Was the Peterson's daughter little Emily Rose.

She was seven years old and blond of hair,

And earlier that day gave her sister a scare.

She hid in the cupboard at the top of the stairs,

So that when her sister arrived she could suddenly emerge.

She waited and waited ten minutes in all,

Then finally jumped out and caused her sister to fall.

Her sister leapt back and screamed aloud,

While Emily stood there feeling real proud.

But she lost her balance her arms waving around,

And before Emily could grab her she slipped and fell down.

Backwards she tumbled head over heels,

Hitting every step like a dead floppy seal.

When finally she stopped her whole body hurt,

And there was a cut on her head through which blood began to spurt.

She brought up her hand holding it to her head,

And when she took it away it was all covered red.

Tears filled her eyes and she let out a yelp,

Which was quickly followed by a frightened cry for help.

Emily watched all from atop of the stairs,

Regretting her plan to give her sister a scare.

She tried to move but couldn't she was frightened so still,

And she just started feeling so incredibly ill.

But before she could blink the door opened wide,

And both of their parents were stood just outside.

Their youngest daughter they saw simply lying there,

Her body all bruised and blood in her hair.

They stood there and screamed before leaping through the door,

And almost slipped on the blood stained floor.

They knelt down beside her as she let out a shout,

Then they picked her up and carried her out.

Emily now stood alone in the house,

With her sister's teddy beside her who was called Mr Mouse.

To the hospital they'd gone she was sure of that,

And she felt worse right then then a rotten dead cat.

Finally she moved and dropped to the floor,

And cried and cried 'til she couldn't cry no more.

She crawled into a ball and started to weep,

And after a long time she started to sleep.

Now the story gets interesting listen close and you'll hear,

Of the creature so scary it'll fill you with fear.

It stood tall and gangly with claws like curved knives,

Which made it easier for it to take people's lives.

It's skin was black and lumpy and it smelt really foul,

And you'd go mad in seconds if you heard it's howl.

Now the creature was drawn to Emily's home,

Because it knew she was there asleep all alone.

It appeared outside and made such a clatter,

But Emily didn't arise to see what was the matter.

She was too fast asleep to hear anything at all,

Not even the creature as it leapt at the wall.

It clung to the side and scuttled to the top,

And made it to the chimney in one single hop.

In went one leg followed by the other,

And it grinned knowing the house was empty of her father and mother.

Down the chimney the creature came with a bound,

Coming out at the bottom not making a sound.

It stood up tall and stretched out it's back,

As it untied from its waist a blood-stained brown sack.

Through the house it stalked 'til it came to the stairs,

And licked up the blood that was on the floor there.

As it finished the blood it heard a soft moan,

And saw Emily asleep at the top all alone.

Up the stairs it shot quick as a flash,

And into her back carved a long deep slash.

Emily cried out in pain at the cut on her back,

Before being grabbed by the head and stuffed into the sack.

The creature it laughed as it tied up the bag,

And tossed it down the stairs like a dirty old rag.

When she hit the bottom she cried out in pain,

And was filled with terror as it whispered her name.

"Emily," it said "its time for us to go,"

"We don't want your parents to see the show."

She let out a scream but there was no one to hear,

As she was dragged away all shaking with fear.

It put the sack in it's mouth and up the chimney it arose,

While trapped in the sack was little Emily Rose.

It sprang to the edge of the roof and climbed down the side,

Just as a car pulled into the drive.

Emily's parents got out one carrying her sister,

But they stopped when they heard a strange voice whisper.

They turned to the sound and as it dove out of sight,

It said "Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night."


End file.
